


Lifelong

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: 87 line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the rest of their lives. For all of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



> Birthday story number 2 for my lovely Yellowleaf. Happy birthday!

It isn't so much that Byunghee wasn't expecting it, he'd threatened it out of Cheolyong days ago, it's just that this was something he'd never thought would happen. That he, Jung Byunghee, would be lucky enough to have someone like Yang Seungho fall in love with him. Love him enough to marry him, love him enough to be here now, on one knee, waiting for Byunghee's answer.

Seungho had decorated the whole rooftop. There are lights everywhere and little colourful lanterns hanging on the clotheslines. It is so beautiful, melding in with the bright lights of Seoul city. Byunghee is sure that the kids would have helped, actually he's pretty certain that they would have done all the work. Sanghyun was supporting a cut on his hand that he was being very unreasonably mysterious about last night. And Changsun had been grinning at him all day, going into fits of hysterical giggling with Cheolyong every time he caught Byunghee and Seungho in the same room together. Byunghee, pretending that he didn't know Seungho had dragged the kids out shopping for the ring, had wondered aloud to Seungho about this out of the blue romantic dinner. Seungho had gone uncharacteristically red and stammered something about love and appreciation and promised to make it worth his while.

So here they were. The ring that is waiting for him is silver, shining brightly under the lights, and unadorned. Some people might call it plain. But to Byunghee, it is Seungho. Utterly Seungho. Already perfect so nothing else can ever make it any better.

 

"Jung Byunghee," Seungho says and Byunghee swallows, looking into Seungho's eyes. His big, panda eyes. "You're gorgeous and weird and amazing and the most perfect person I have ever met. I love you so much. I want to always be by your side and go through life together.” Seungho swallows audibly. “Will you be my husband?" Byunghee wonders how long it took for Seungho to write that, how long he spent memorising it. He wonders if Seungho's eyes are really shining or is it his own tears stinging insistently at his eyes. He holds out his hand wordlessly and Seungho smiles. It is breathtaking. He has always loved Seungho's smile. He's always loved Seungho's everything.

 

"I love you," he whispers once the ring settles comfortably on his finger, glittering at him happily. Seungho reaches up and cups Byunghee's face, warm fingers settling on his face. "I love you," Byunghee says again and the tears fall from Seungho's eyes. "I love you." Seungho leans up and kisses him. Byunghee kisses him back and laughs when he hears muffled cheering coming from somewhere beyond them.

 

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is really short :(  
> But I'll leave the wedding to you!


End file.
